


An Arranged Marriage

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prompt Fill, War Mention, assassin mention, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Prompt: if you’re doing prompts still, please consider logince as royalty from opposing kingdoms; if you aren’t a fan of arranged marriage, feel free to have them meet naturally :)!!





	An Arranged Marriage

“So.” Logan began, the single word already disapproving. “You’re my fiancé.” 

The prince sat in front of him smiled. “Yep.” He popped the ‘p.’

Logan frowned. This was the first and only time he would be meeting his betrothed before he- Prince Roman Prince, a thoroughly ridiculous name- would be his husband. Logan had resigned himself to the marriage, knowing since the two kingdoms had gone to war his chance at marrying for love had gone out the window.

Roman, on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise.

“What do you do for fun?” Roman asked, flashing what Logan assumed most people would consider a winning smile. He considered it annoying.

“I play piano and read.” He answered, perhaps more stiffly than need be. He would have preferred to sit in silence- or even better, have never had this meeting- but his Father had insisted that he get to know the other Prince. He had a firm stance that marriage should be for love, and that even if he couldn’t give that to Logan in these circumstances, he’d like him and his husband to at least be friends.

Roman raised an eyebrow, clearly catching the unwelcoming tone, but continuing on anyways. “Fun. I prefer the more dramatic arts.”

Logan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “An actor?”

“And singer.” Roman added proudly.

“Hm.” Logan hummed in response, allowing the conversation to lapse into silence. It remained that way for several minutes before Roman rapped his fingers on the table.

“I can see you’re just a  _ fountain _ of conversation.” Roman drawled. “I’m not going to be here long. Don’t you want to know anything about the man you’re going to be stuck living with for the rest of your life?”

“It’ll only be the rest of my life is the assassins fail.” Logan responded, only partly joking. It was war times. Anything could be expected.

“Ugh. You sound like my Dad.” Roman groaned. “Don’t be like my Dad. He’s great, but he’s awfully depressing. What sort of books do you read?”

“Textbooks, atlases,” Logan quirked a quick smile at Roman’s falling face, “dictionaries, when I’m looking for a challenge.”

Roman sighed dramatically and slumped back in his chair. “You’re the boringest person ever!”

“It’s most boring.” Logan corrected. “Boringest isn’t a word.”

“You continue to prove my point.” Roman replied, though he was smiling, and Logan might be lying if he wasn’t the least bit amused by the other’s rather immature antics.

“What stories do you consider to be interesting, then?” Logan asked.

Roman shrugged. “I’m not the biggest reader-”

“You don’t say.”

“-but there must be some more exciting books to read.” Roman finished, ignoring Logan’s interruption. “Like one with a daring pirate fight or one of dashing princes.”

“Like to read stories where your fantasies are actually true, eh?” Logan inquired, professional despite the mischievous glint in his eye. “Like where you’re actually dashing?”

Roman clasped a hand to his chest. “Low-blow, Sir Dullard; low-blow indeed.”

“What blow? I’m just stating the facts.” Logan responded with a smirk.

Roman returned the grin. “Well, Logan, you’re the one stuck with me, so I hope you get used to this apparently not dashing-enough-for-you face.”

“You neglect to remember the assassins.”

Roman patted his hip, where his sword hung. “They’ll have to get the jump on me.”

Logan didn’t manage to properly stifle his snicker. “You do understand the specialty of assassins, correct? They live to get the jump on you.”

“I know what assassins do.” Roman scoffed with a slight break in his tone that suggested otherwise. “And they won’t get the jump on me. I’m hypervigilant.”

“My highness.”

Logan laughed as Roman practically jumped out of his chair at the sound of his servant speaking behind him. Logan laughed louder when he slowly turned around, trying to maintain what little dignity he hadn’t just thrown out the window. “Yes?”

“Your carriage has arrived. It’s time to leave.”

“Hypervigilant?” Logan repeated as he and Roman stood, the latter prince dismissing the servant.

“Shut up.” Roman responded, but he was grinning. “If I’m not hypervigilant, you’re just going to die with me.”

“I never said I wasn’t the one sending the assassins.” Logan matched as he walked with Roman to the door. “Your death will only help me rule my empire with an unchallenged hand.”

“Oh, cruel.” Roman said, stopping at the door. “To think you’d kill your husband.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be my only victim.” Logan replied with a smirk. “I’ll be a triple widower.”

Roman’s servant reappeared to remind the prince he really must hurry before Roman could reply. Roman sighed good humoredly as the servant disappeared again. “Duty calls.”

“Apparently.” Logan agreed, opening the door for him.

“Before I go, I have to know: do you feel like you truly know the frightfully handsome and scarily powerful prince you’re about to marry?” Roman asked, once more flashing his brightest smile.

“You’re insufferable.” Logan answered, though there was a telling smile on his face as he pecked a small kiss to the other prince’s cheek. “I think I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
